


A Strong Heart

by SassySarah



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BuckyNat side pairing, Darcy Lewis-centric, Demisexual Darcy Lewis, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, I have a love affair with commas don't judge me, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor and Jane get back together, Tony's only there a little bit, after they're fugitives, darcy finally meets the other avengers, its a slow start but it will be worth it I promise, people die but not for long, rating will probably go up later, she digs it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySarah/pseuds/SassySarah
Summary: Darcy meets the Avengers and awkwardly does what she does best - loves.





	1. Things Go Downhill

As Darcy settled herself on her bed, she was not surprised by the tears that started to well in her eyes. It had been a long day. 

She hadn’t cried when the reports of alien ships came in, since she’d lived through that sort of thing before. Iron Man’s disappearance was sad, but it’s not like she knew him personally. Then reports came about the former Captain America and his team facing off with aliens in Europe, which made her worry a little. After that, it went dark. No new information, just so-called “experts” repeating themselves on the news and fanning the flames of hysteria. To Darcy, this was more worrisome. Then her notifications started pinging - for the first time since the Accords, Steve Rogers was on American soil. This was bad. 

Despite both alien ships leaving, it was clear the fight was not over. Jane could only think of Thor and if he’d show, if this had anything to do with the Infinity Stone she’d been inhabited by. He’d gone looking for the others, and when he’d been gone for over a year without a word or message of any kind, Jane had made the choice to let him go. It was another four months before she’d actually gotten the chance to tell him that, that she couldn’t wait on him for years with nothing, no hope of an end in sight. Jane didn’t talk about it, but Darcy knew she wished things had happened differently. It was clear that Jane would always love Thor, but she needed more than Thor had been able to give her. Darcy still worried for Thor, and she knew Jane did too. They were both waiting for him to show. 

When the first reports and videos came about the attack in Wakanda, on Wakanda, Darcy was not surprised. Even before King T’Challa had come before the U.N., Darcy had her suspicions about him helping Rogers and Friends. And she’d been following everything on Wakanda since that U.N. meeting, beyond curious. So Darcy saw what was happening there before it was on CNN. It was worrying, trying to piece things together from short cell clips. And then Thor did show, which was very good but also more worrisome because he looked very different and his appearance caused almost every single feed she had to shut down. 

After that, things really went downhill. There was a small point of happiness and celebrating with Jane over Thor’s return, but it didn’t last long. It happened so quickly, Jane was still smiling when she dissolved to dust in front of Darcy’s eyes. She didn’t know what to do. It couldn’t be real. Jane couldn’t actually be gone, turned to ashes just like that. Darcy didn’t cry right then because she couldn’t believe it. She refused to. People didn’t just turn to ash! Jane had started out as some credits that Darcy needed, but she was her family now. They were family, sisters. She couldn’t just be gone. 

The next few hours seemed to pass very slowly. Darcy read reports and watched countless videos, saw the mass confusion and grief. Finally, she pulled herself together. She called the Wakandan Embassy. There was no one else left. 

“Yes, thank you for answering. My name is Darcy Lewis and I’m calling about Thor, for… If he’s still alive and still in Wakanda, please let him know I’m calling for Jane Foster. Yes, I’ll leave my information.”

————————————— 

It was a sleepless night for Darcy, most of which was spent wandering around the apartment she shared with Jane. It seemed pointless to think of what would happen if Jane was really gone and Thor couldn’t fix this, if he was gone too. Her thoughts seemed stalled. The time passed. Sometime that morning, there was a crack of thunder that broke Darcy’s stare, a knock at the door moments later. She felt as though she was moving in slow motion, her brain telling her body to move quickly and being ignored. Darcy opened the door and was swept into a hug. 

“Lady Darcy, I am pleased to find you well.” 

Her face was smushed into Thor’s chest, but she managed to reply. “Well is relative, buddy. I’m glad you’re alive.” 

Thor let her go then, and they looked at one another. Darcy took in the shorn hair, the eye that didn’t quite match, the casual clothing he wore, and Thor took in Darcy’s tired, red eyes and her lack of hat, the way her fingers picked at each other. 

“Jane?”

Darcy looked to the ground and just shook her head. “But she’s not really gone, right? We can get her back, get everyone back. There must be a way.” 

Thor’s face crumpled for a moment and he rapidly blinked his good eye. “No, Darcy...I don’t know. There was...you would call him a monster.” He took her arm. “Let’s sit and talk, I do not have as long as I would wish.” 

And so they talked. Thor told Darcy his story, and Darcy told him of Jane and hers’ adventures in science since he’d seen them last. 

Finally, she said, “Jane regretted it, you know. Or maybe, not regretted, but she wished that things were different. She just wanted you here. She never talks about it, but I can tell she misses you. She still loves you.” Darcy swallowed. “I can’t...we’ll get her back, Thor, and everyone else too. You can get the stones, and if they took everyone away, they can bring them back. Your people and Jane.”

“I have missed her, too. You have always been strong of heart, Darcy.” He was interrupted by vibrations from the bracelet on his wrist. He sighed. “I must go now. Whether we fail or succeed, if I survive, I will visit you again. Earth is my home now. Goodbye, my friend.” 

“Bye, Thor… stay alive!” 

Another hug later, Darcy watched as Thor took to the air and quickly disappeared from view. She didn’t know what to do now. If Jane did not come back, and Thor did not come back… it was too much to contemplate. She was tired. This monster, Thanos, had left Earth, so the remaining heroes would have to venture into space after him. There was nothing for Darcy to do but wait. She cleaned listlessly for a while but refused to touch the pile of ashes on the floor. Jane would not be happy if she came back amongst the garbage. Finally, Darcy decided to go to bed. 

She’d get up when Jane was back.


	2. Everyone Lives (Girl Power)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Life got busy and this took longer than I thought it would, my bad :) I had to show everyone alive, I just couldn't let it go, sorry not sorry, Darcy and Steve will meet in Chapter 3, I swear to you. Also, good stars, so much dialogue. I don't usually write so much dialogue or so many characters. Things will narrow down to our favorite people soon!

Darcy blinked, and blinked again. She was standing, and Jane was sitting at her desk, mumbling about data. Was she dreaming? But the blankets on the couch that she had folded were strewn across it again and the dishes she had washed were dirty in the sink once more. She had been in bed, Darcy remembered that. Was she lucid dreaming? She was not surprised that she’d dream about Jane, but this was just weird. It felt like a memory. 

She felt real and solid, but… 

“Jane?” No response. “Hey, Jane,” she tried again. Was she not answering because it was a dream? Darcy was going to freak. This was not a dream, it was a nightmare. “JANE!” 

Jane’s head snapped up, her eyes wide. “What, Darcy? You know I’m…” She trailed off as she took in Darcy’s face and her scared, watery eyes. She stood and moved closer. “What’s wrong? What did I miss?” 

Darcy grabbed at Jane, pulling her in for a tight hug. She took great, heaving breaths, trying not to cry and figure out what had happened. She was real, and Jane was real, this was not a dream and it was like the aliens and ashes never happened. Jane was back. 

Jane returned Darcy’s hug, confused and concerned but unwilling to stop her. “Darcy, what happened? Are you okay? I know you went to the doctor’s last week, is everything alright?” 

“Jane, what’s today?”

“It’s Tuesday.” 

At this, Darcy hugged Jane tighter and let go of her tears. It was Tuesday, again. And the dishes were in the sink and Jane was alive because nothing had happened yet. Darcy didn’t know the specifics, but she was grateful. Thor and everyone else must have been successful. Jane clearly didn’t remember, and Darcy wasn’t sure why she did, but that didn’t matter right now. Jane was alive! A startled laugh made its way out through the tears. She was probably freaking Jane out. 

“Oh my gods, Jane, you’re not going to believe me.” 

 

Later, once Darcy had let go of Jane and rinsed her face, they sat on the couch and Darcy began the story. 

“So, it’s crazy, right, but this is my second Tuesday this week…” Darcy told her about the aliens, and Thor showing up. How she had turned to ash and Darcy had felt lost and numb, how Jane had been right and it was all about the stones. She told her about Thanos and what he’d done. “But they must have fixed it! They must have beaten him and got the stones. I told Thor they could do it. I couldn’t… I couldn’t just accept that you were gone, Jane.” 

“Darcy, I’m so sorry. But this is amazing! They turned back time?! It must have been awful for you. But think about the applications! I mean obviously they’re too much together and no one should have that kind of power, but we could learn a lot! I’m so sorry you remember that, I’m glad I don’t, but also, why don’t I remember? Does everyone who didn’t die remember and everyone who did doesn’t? But why? And how? I’m sure Odin has more information about all the stones than he let on, if Thor remembers too he should definitely talk to his dad.” 

“Look, Jane, I don’t know. It was awful watching that happen to you, I hope everyone does not remember that. We can check the internet and find out. But listen, Thor and I talked while you were gone and Odin is dead. Asgard is gone, Jane. An evil half-sister showed up and destroyed everything, and from what Thor told me, the surviving Asgardians are on a ship right now headed for Earth because they’re technically homeless, if they all came back too. Also, apparently Loki is alive, or, he was.” 

“Oh, wow, okay. That’s a lot. Okay, so working on the assumption that Thor and his people are alive, where are they now? You said you last remember being asleep in bed, but you came to in the same place you were before, so we will assume everyone did, regardless of whether they remember it or not. Does Thor remember and what will he do if he does? We need to know who else remembers what, Darcy. Did turning time back eliminate this Thanos guy, or just give us a second chance?” 

“We should call Wakanda. Maybe go there. That’s where the largest alien incursion was, and that’s the last place Thor was.” 

“Okay. So. Yes, we have a plan, let’s get to work. Find Thor, go to Wakanda. Figure out these stones… see Thor. Right.” 

“He said Earth is his home now. And that he misses you.” Darcy smiled wide at Jane. “Let’s do this!” 

—————————— 

Far away, Nebula smiled. They had done it. She had done it. Thanos was defeated, dead by her own hand, encased in the gauntlet as it was. A moment ago she had turned back time, to a point before Thanos had the stones, the gauntlet, and she had gone to him once more. Only this time she had what she needed to defeat him. Never again would he hurt her or anyone else. Nebula wanted him to suffer, but as she finally stood victorious in front of him she just wanted this, him, to be over. So it was. Thanos was no more. 

She ripped his ship apart, disintegrated his generals and spies, dismantled everything that he had built across the galaxy. Nebula wanted no trace of him left, including what he had done to her. Her hold on the gauntlet was weakening, and she knew the stones would soon break apart. Before they scattered beyond the stars, she wished. As the gauntlet broke and the stones exploded into light, Nebula was enveloped in it and knew no more. 

——————————-

Gamora woke suddenly from her dozing. Her hands grasped the chair and she took quick, deep breaths. Around her was the ship, their ship, and as she looked to him, she found Peter already struggling with the straps of his own chair, eyes steady on hers even through his tears. 

“Hey.” 

She smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Groot? What the FUCK just happened? Are you guys feeling crazy, too, or what?” Rocket shook his head. 

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, buddy, I know. Hey, lovers, what the fuck?” 

Gamora rose from her seat and Peter met her. Tears slipped from both their eyes as they embraced each other, and for perhaps the first time, Gamora truly did not care. Peter was whispering apologies in her hair, but she could not find words just yet. She turned her head against his shoulder and looked at her family. 

“I do not think they heard you. You should be louder, like this - LOVERS! CAN YOU HEAR US?” 

“Drax, you idiot, of course they can hear us.”

“They are just very happy. I am also happy. Are you not also happy to be alive?”

“Can it, Mantis, we got more important things to worry about.” 

Gamora finally found her voice. “Be nice, Rocket.” She turned to look at Peter and brought her hands to cup his face. “I love you, and you have nothing to be sorry for.” She turned again to look at the others. “Mantis is right, we should all be happy to be alive. But we should figure out what happened, and I need to save Nebula. Thanos had her.” 

“Nah, she was there, she’s the last thing I remember. She got the stones away from him, and the next thing I know we’re all back here. We need to find the stones.” 

“And Nebula, who probably still has them.” 

——————————— 

Natasha faltered mid-step. Putting a hand against the wall, she took a deep breath. Faintly, she heard Wanda begin to cry. Next was Steve, shouting for her, Wanda, Sam, and Bucky. She was still focusing on breathing when Steve turned into the hallway, nearly slamming into her before enveloping her in a hug. She could hear the door to Wanda’s room open and while normally Natasha was not a fan of group hugs, she relished feeling Wanda’s arms wrap around her and Steve. Wanda was still taking in shuddering breaths, had barely wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Steve took a deep breath and broke their hug, looking from Wanda to Natasha and back again. 

“Nebula got the gauntlet, the plan must have worked. We’re here, it’s like we never left the apartment! We need to touch base with everyone.” Steve wasn’t smiling but Natasha could see the weight that had lifted from his shoulders. Her own felt a bit lighter. 

“Sam is at the store. Call him, we’re leaving tonight.” 

“Nat, I have to see, Vis, I need to know.” Wanda was barely holding it together, and Natasha couldn’t blame her. 

“Tell him to meet us in Wakanda, bring everyone. We need to talk, all of us.” Steve sighed. “I don’t suppose Captain Marvel left a number? We’ll just have to hope her and the rest of the off-planets show up.” 

“Time to pack. Steve, get Sam’s shit together too. We go as soon as he’s back.” 

——————————

May was surprised to see Peter speed into the apartment. He should have been at school. Before she could get a word out, Peter had called out and thrown his arms around her. As she hugged him back, she noticed he'd left the door open. She ran her hand down the back of his head and felt his whole body wilt. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen at school? I didn't get a call."

He pulled back just enough to look her in the eye. "I love you, Aunt May. I have some things to tell you, but don't get mad!"

"I love you too, Peter. What happened?"

"We should sit."

\---------------

Valkyrie woke, groaning. She needed a drink. Pushing herself out of the bed that Thor had graciously offered after she’d threatened to stab him (she was half-joking), she wandered into the main hull. Thor was addressing the Asgardians, and she went over to Loki, standing off to the side with a grim look. 

“Hey, I just had a crazy dream and I’m starting to feel sober, where’d you hide the liquor?” 

“No liquor, and no dream. We were all murdered, but somehow we are alive once more. Brother dearest,” he motioned towards Thor, “survived and is informing those of us who died what happened and why we are alive again. Everyone remembers.” 

“No liquor? As in, none at all?” 

Just then, Thor’s voice seemed to grow louder. “We will make contact with the Guardians, and go to Earth together. Once on Earth, I know where we will go, and we shall make a new Asgard! Asgardians are a strong people, and we will survive this!” 

As the crowd cheered, Valkyrie frowned. Who the fuck were the Guardians? And if her dream was real, how were they even all alive? She clearly needed to talk to Thor, but first she needed to find a drink. Surely someone had something to drink… 

\--------------

Pepper woke to Tony, hugging her around the middle, his face buried in her hair, repeating the same words over and over. Something was wrong.

"I'll never leave you again. I'm going to retire."

She twisted to face him, hands going to his face. "Tony, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing anymore. You're here and I'm here, and I have to call Cap, but things are going to be okay. After this, I'm going to retire. I'll just be your trophy husband. Help the kid out occasionally, but that's it. I'm out."

"Okay, okay, just take a breath. Everything is okay." Pepper hugged him closer, let him bury his face against her neck again. She had a while before her alarm went off, and then they would talk about whatever had spooked him.

 

————————

Darcy was confused to say the least. Happy, but confused. While Jane had checked her equipment and set the space up for their absence, Darcy scoured the Internet. And found nothing. Not a word about aliens, not a peep about widespread sudden death, not even any news on Captain America or Iron Man. She knew she couldn’t be the only one to remember, but there was nothing on the information highway and she wasn’t sure what that meant. After locating both Jane and hers’ passports, it should have been simple to book a flight to Wakanda. But it was not, and Darcy was growing increasingly frustrated. Despite the country’s recent overtures of opening up, it was still a slow process, and there weren’t any commercial flights into the country itself, presumably because there were no public airports yet. 

Finally, Darcy decided to give up and call the embassy again. Surely they would have an easier way of transport, or at least tips on traveling to their country. Her confused happiness continued to abound when, after giving her name, she was immediately transferred and being offered a private plane ride to Wakanda’s capital for herself and Jane. Normally Darcy would be highly suspicious of such an offer, but things had happened in Wakanda and maybe someone or several people there remembered like she did. She would have to hope. After briefly discussing it with Jane, they decided to take the chance. Once she gave their address, Darcy was directed to a small, abandoned parking lot a few miles away where they would be picked up. She was fairly certain this was illegal, but what’s a little law-breaking? 

Just two hours later, Darcy parked the car on the far side of the boarded up building and said a prayer it wouldn’t be vandalized while they were gone. Darcy and Jane dragged their bags out from the backseat and she got her phone out to call the embassy again, but it proved unnecessary. Nearly silently, a small aircraft seemed to appear out of nowhere and hovered briefly before landing. As the back hatch opened, the two women shared a look. 

“Um, okay, wow. That’s impressive. Right, Jane? This might be for real real.”

A woman walked calmly down the door and smiled. “Thank you. We are indeed for real real. Please, come aboard and be seated. Princess Shuri is very interested to meet you both.”

Jane stared a little longer than socially acceptable, but then she started after Darcy and began asking questions of their apparent pilot. As Jane peppered her with questions about the plane’s materials and make, Darcy smiled to herself. Jane was with her, and she was going to Wakanda on a private, futuristic jet and meeting an actual facts princess! This was a whole new adventure.


End file.
